Love Struggle
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: Junmyeon mencintai Yifan, tapi Yifan tidak. Junmyeon terjebak dalam perasaan nya sendiri untuk sahabat nya yang tak pernah menoleh kepada nya. Cinta itu terkadang membutuhkan perjuangan, tapi aku tidak. Aku pergi bukan karena aku menyerah mencintai mu. Tapi aku memang ingin kau bahagia ada dan tanpa diriku - Kim Junmyeon. KRISHO! YAOI ; BOY X BOY. ooc. Dldr ya guys.


Benar jika ada yang berkata cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki, cukup kita yang merasakan dan menyimpan nya dalam hati dan mengetahui nya sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu.

Karena cinta itu hati.

Karena cinta itu rasa.

Suatu hari kau akan tertawa karena bahagia cinta, suatu hari kau juga akan menangis menyedihkan karena cinta, dan pada suatu hari cinta akan mengajarkan mu sebuah realita jika cinta itu juga pantas untuk di perjuangkan.

Sebelum sebuah penyesalan akan datang dan membelai wajah mu yang bersedih.

Cinta tidak hanya sebuah pengorbanan, cinta juga butuh suatu perjuangan.

_06 November, 2008_

_Kim Junmyeon._

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih ingat kan ketika kau menangis karena mainan mu rusak terlindas ban motor ayah ku dulu?" Tawa laki laki itu menguar begitu saja seperti alunan lagu, Junmyeon hanya bertopang dagu untuk menikmati apa yang tersaji di hadapan nya dengan tersenyum dan menanggapi dengan baik apa yang di ucapkan kepada nya.

Itu Yifan.

Apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan Junmyeon selain orang tua nya.

"Ahh aku rindu saat kita kecil dahulu" desah panjang di ikuti kilatan rindu akan masa lalu bisa Junmyeon lihat dari pancaran bola mata Yifan yang selalu bisa berhasil membuat nya tenggelam dalam pesona laki laki yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Aku juga Yifan" _merindukan masa masa dimana kau hanya bermain bersama ku, tertawa dengan ku, menangis bersama ku._

"Junmyeon.."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang" ucap Yifan lirih, ia terdengar serius. Dan itu sedikit melukai hati Junmyeon lebih dalam lagi, dan lagi. Apapun yang menyangkut Yifan dan orang lain adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Junmyeon dan kehidupan nya.

Junmyeon ingin selalu Yifan hidup bahagia, ada dan tidak ada dirinya dalam lingkup hidup milik Wu Yifan. Karena baginya cinta adalah saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia cintai bahagia dan ia juga akan ikut merasakan bahagia, meskipun sebenar nya hanya akan menanggung luka.

"Kejar lah" _walau aku sebenar nya di sini menunggu mu._

Katakan Junmyeon adalah manusia paling munafik yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini, Junmyeon mencinta Yifan. Dan Junmyeon menginginkan Yifan menyadari nya sendiri tanpa harus Junmyeon ungkapkan, dan sayang. Junmyeon harus menelan pil pahit akan keputusan yang ia ambil sendiri, Yifan tak akan melihat kearah nya sekalipun.

Karena mereka hanya 'teman'.

"Ia memiliki orang lain" lesu Yifan dengan menjatuhkan kepala nya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata, Junmyeon ingin. Ingin membelai surai hitam Yifan agar laki laki itu merasakan kenyamanan.

"Jika memang takdir, ia akan menjadi milik mu" terlalu naif, ia hanya bisa mengolok diri sendiri dalam hati nya. Kenapa berbicara terlalu mudah daripada merasakan nya? Jika saja Junmyeon bisa menghapus kehadiran Yifan di hati dan pikiran nya, maka Junmyeon pun ingin. Ingin terlepas dari rasa candu yang menyakitkan.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mu"

Jika Junmyeon bisa menggambarkan perasaan nya, mungkin seperti sebuah kertas yang tertumpahi air dan terinjak di atas tanah yang kumuh.

Sakit.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak pernah sebegini nya memikirkan Yifan, bahkan terkadang Junmyeon harus membayangkan Yifan jika Junmyeon ingin tidur nya nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Yifan telah berhasil menjungkir balik kan hidup nya selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Junmyeon mencintai Yifan, itu pasti. Rasa suka nya terhadap laki laki itu tidak bisa di gambarkan seperti apa, layaknya Junmyeon bisa menyerahkan apa saja yang ia miliki untuk Yifan. Junmyeon mungkin tergila gila, tapi Junmyeon menjaga di dalam hati diam diam.

Mereka hanya dua anak muda yang menjalin pertemanan dan Junmyeon harus terjebak dalam rasa suka nya sendiri untuk Yifan, Junmyeon terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan karena Junmyeon tidak sanggup jika hubungan nya dengan Yifan akan memburuk ketika sahabat nya itu mengetahui apa yang di rasakan oleh Junmyeon saat ini.

Biarkan, biarkan saja tetap seperti ini asal Junmyeon bisa melihat dan menatap Yifan untuk setiap hari nya meskipun ia tidak bisa berada di sisi Yifan, meskipun ia bukan orang yang membuat Yifan tertawa bahagia, meskipun ada orang lain yang mengisi hidup Yifan.

Meskipun Junmyeon harus menanggung luka hati nya.

"Junmyeon, perkenalkan. Ini Baekhyun kekasih ku" ucap Yifan malu malu dengan memperkenalkan kekasih baru nya kepada Junmyeon yang hanya menatap atas bawah laki laki yang Yifan hadapkan untuk nya, menekan perasaan nya kuat kuat ketika rasa goresan itu semakin nyata untuk di rasakan di seluruh tubuh nya dan memaksa untuk tersenyum manis.

"Oh hai, aku Junmyeon"

"Baekhyun"

Bisa kah junmyeon menghapus hari ini dan segala yang terjadi? Junmyeon tidak menyukai hari ini yang sempat membuat nya merasakan sakit.

Jika bisa, Junmyeon tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang begini. Apa untung nya ketika kau mencintai seseorang dan kau tak bisa mengungkapkan nya? Hanya pilu yang terasa, hanya lara yang di dapat.

Junmyeon ingin menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon adalah tempat Yifan untuk bercurah hati, tempat untuk membagi keluh kesah. Lalu bagaimana bisa Junmyeon tetap bertahan dalam posisi nya ketika Yifan memulai untuk membuka cerita nya bersama kekasih nya, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon harus membuang perasaan cemburu nya yang berkobar ketika Yifan bercerita tentang bagaimana indah nya hubungan mereka?

Junmyeon rasa cukup.

"Yifan.."

"Ya?"

Junmyeon menggigiti bibir bawah nya dan memutar mutar cangkir kopi nya perlahan dan menatap ke arah cairan berwarna hitam itu daripada memandang ke dalam manik mata Yifan yang sanggup membuat nya menjadi manusia bodoh hanya karena cinta.

"Sebenar nya.."

"Ya?"

Junmyeon mengangkat wajah nya dan bertemu pandang dengan Yifan, memantap kan hati nya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia pendam selalu di dalam hati nya dan menjadi sebuah penyakit.

"Aku mencintai mu"

Yifan terdiam.

"Junmyeon.."

"Ya ya aku tahu akan jawaban mu, jangan mengatakan nya karena itu akan membuatku terluka Yifan" Junmyeon memejamkan mata nya erat berharap bahwa Yifan akan mengerti dan menuruti permintaan nya untuk tak menambah luka di dalam hati nya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yifan dengan tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan sahabat nya dengan hangat.

"Maaf Yifan, seharus nya aku tidak begini maaf" ucap Junmyeon dengan terburu untuk pergi dari hadapan Yifan dengan perasaan kalut, ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan dan pemikiran nya. Junmyeon berharap Yifan akan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan menganggap di antara mereka masih baik baik saja tanpa mengingat ada nya Junmyeon yang merusak hubungan baik antara sahabat itu.

Junmyeon ingin mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar dan menangis memalukan.

.

.

.

.

_Aku pergi._

Satu pesan yang Yifan terima pagi ini adalah satu kejutan terbaik nya yang ia terima di hari ulang tahun nya yang ke delapan belas, Yifan memijat kening nya sendiri karena tidak mengerti apa yang harus di lakukan kepada sahabat nya.

Yifan merasa bersalah, bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Junmyeon. Dan Yifan juga bersalah saat melihat raut wajah Junmyeon yang seperti nya menginginkan ada nya balasan dari Yifan meskipun itu hanya sekedar harapan.

Cinta memang tidak bisa di paksakan, iya kan? Dan entah mengapa setelah mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon pergi dari hidup nya kini Yifan merasakan sedikit rasa ketidak relaan nya menguar di dalam hati.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Yifan melemparkan ponsel nya di atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuh nya lagi dengan menutupi mata nya menggunakan telapak tangan.

_Maafkan aku Junmyeon._

.

.

.

.

_Aku pergi bukan karena aku menyerah, aku pergi karena aku memang ingin._

Junmyeon memandang lagi ponsel nya sesaat setelah mengirimkan pesan nya kepada Yifan, menyandarkan kepala nya ke jendela kaca dan melihat pemandangan luar. Junmyeon menatap sendu apa yang terlihat di hadapan nya.

_Terkadang memang cinta itu butuh di perjuangkan, tetapi aku tidak._

Junmyeon menutup mata nya lagi merasakan silau nya matahari yang menerpa wajah nya.

_Aku lebih baik begini, memang terlihat bodoh. Tapi biarlah aku sendiri yang menanggung kebodohan ini_.

Kereta terus melaju membawa Junmyeon ke tempat terakhir untuk berlabuh, Junmyeon membutuhkan hidup nya yang baru. Ia bukan menyerah atas cinta nya, Junmyeon hanya ingin Yifan bahagia tanpa memandang dirinya kasihan karena tak mendapatkan cinta.

_Ku mendoakan semua kebahagiaan mu, aku pun bahagia jika kau bahagia._

Bukan kah kadang sebuah harapan tidak mesti untuk menjadi kenyataan? Tidak harus, dan kita tetap harus berjalan tegar meski terasa menyakitkan.

_Selamat ulang tahun Wu Yifan, semoga kita bertemu kembali di masa depan._

Pesan terakhir yang Junmyeon kirim kan kepada Yifan sebelum ia memasuk kan nomor sahabat nya itu ke dalam daftar hitam, menggenggam erat ponsel nya seakan ini lah cara satu satu nya yang bisa ia lakukan.

_Hidup harus tetap berjalan, ada dan tidak ada nya dirimu._

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ngerti ngga? Iya terjebak friendzone gitu tapi Junmen nya ngacir .


End file.
